


Christmas Gifts

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: -He buries his face in the crook of your neck and you run your fingers through his hair. When he parts, it’s for another kiss, and he steps back.“I am incredibly grateful for your love, though yours rather out does my own speech, cariño.”-Something sweet and fluffy for Christmas! Gabriel is far softer than you'd think.





	Christmas Gifts

The room is swallowed in the soft yellow glow of lights. Your apartment is a wonderland right now, though it was not without effort.    
With Gabriel away on business, he couldn’t join in the festive decorating, but that didn’t stop you. Your apartment is small, but cozy. The joined kitchen and living room have a balcony off to the side, and through the sliding door, you admire your outdoor decorations. They’re simple; multi-coloured string lights with bows on each pole of the railing, along with a drape of glittery white felt along the bottom in the shape of snow piles. 

Indoor is much more traditional. The fireplace - lit and crackling - is draped with a garland sprinkled with bows. Snow globes sit at either corner, and a carousel on the window beside it. But of course, the center of attention; The tree is glowing with warm lights, decorated with red bows and baubles and topped with a glittering gold star. There are a few presents underneath from friends and family,  but the most important is the one you have for Gabriel. It took forever to find, but you managed, and you know he’ll love it.

As if he heard his name pass your mind, the mist of black spread under the door and formed into your boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I’m late”

His robes melt away and he’s just a man, scarred and tired from life. He settles beside you by the fire, and you kiss his forehead in greeting.

“You decorated”

You nod.

“Yup, I knew you were busy, and I’m so glad you’re home”

You wrap your arms around him, and he nuzzles closer. It’s such a soft motion from someone with his reputation. He sighs at the soft patterns you trace on his back, and you smile against his hair.

“You tired?”

He nods as he wraps his arms around your middle.

“Sore?”

“Not exactly,” he breathes deep and looks up at you with a look so full of love, “I just missed you”

You kiss him, but as you part, you linger, noses barely touching and electricity sparking between your lips. His skin is never truly warm, but it’s just another thing to adore. In summer months, sleeping beside him is refreshing.

But now, you thank yourself for the fire but you don’t dare push him away. In the corner of your eye, there are soft flurries, and you glance out the balcony door; snow. You sit up, excitement painted on your face, and Gabriel follows your line of sight. Without a word, you pull his hand and you stand together before your balcony decorations. A tiny set of flakes lands on your nose and melts and Gabriel can’t take his eyes off you as it does. The clouds of your breath drift through the air and you ignore the cold and the snow. You just watch. It’s like a Christmas card. Gabriel puts an arm around your shoulders and you lean against him. The cold pricks at your extremities, and you move to go in out of the cold. But Gabriel doesn’t move.

“Come here, cariño”

He holds your face in his hands and you cup the nape of his neck as he pulls you in for a sweet kiss. It springs a warmth in your chest that sparks through your fingers and toes. Your heart swells, and you part from him with another small kiss.

“It’s just a little too cold, darling”

He chuckles and follows you inside, hand still wrapped in yours. The warmth is around you again and you glance at the clock. 

A minute after midnight.

“Well, look at that,” You turn and hold both his hands and kiss the knuckles of each. 

“Merry Christmas, darling”

He mirrors the kisses you pressed to his hands, and pulls you in for a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas, my queen”

You rest for a moment, but excitement bubbles in you again.

“Gabe, lemme go for a sec”

His arms fall to his sides, and his face is full of concern until he sees you beaming up at him. You scoot under the tree to the smallest box.

“It’s technically Christmas.”

“Not really, cariño.” Though he smiles as he says it.

“Hush, it is,” you hold the box out until he takes it and turns it in his hands.

“What is this?”

“Well, you’ll know if you open it. Y’know, the thing you’re supposed to do with presents.”

He tips your chin with a laugh, and opens the box, though it’s too careful and slow for your impatience.You’re giddy when he finally casts the paper aside, but you’re overcome with nervousness in the same breath. You watch his face as he opens the box. And he looks up with a look of perfect surprise.

“Where did you get these?”

He pulls the chain and holds the small rectangle on the end.

“That’s part of the secret,” you wink, and step closer. You wrap your arms around his waist, that nervousness comes back. “Do you like them?”

“I can’t...I don’t understand…” He wraps you in a tight hug and you hear how his breath hitches.

“Can I?” You lean back and he nods before he hands the dog tags to you.

You pull the chain over his head and he looks down at them again as they sit on his chest.

“You’re still you,” you place a hand over them, and he meets your eyes, “no matter what’s changed, there’s a lot that hasn’t. I’ll love you no matter what changes because inside, you’re you. The building blocks of you are always there, what makes you you. And anything that does change, it’s just a new thing to love.”

He buries his face in the crook of your neck and you run your fingers through his hair. When he parts, it’s for another kiss, and he steps back.

“That’s just as well, though it rather out does my own speech, cariño.”

You tilt your head. 

“I don’t think it’s building blocks. I think it’s a jigsaw. Our parts make ourselves, but together, we fit together, a complete picture, something whole and beautiful. Everything makes sense when come together, just as everything made sense when we fell into place. Now, I can’t see myself without you.” He takes your hand and kisses your knuckles again.

“Since we met, I knew I loved you. And since then, it has only grown stronger. Every day is incredible with you, mundane things become magical with you by my side. And I never want that to change.” 

He lowers himself to one knee, eyes still on yours.

“Every day, I want to do those mundane things, I want to celebrate every small victory and every monumental one. I want to wake up to you every day and fall asleep with your breath as a lullaby. The honour of being your husband would be greater than serving any country and any power. Please, give me that honour”

You can’t speak. Your throat is burning with emotion you can’t explain, but you nod. Over and over again, until you can whisper “yes”. He slips the ring on, but you don’t see it before he stands again, and hugs you again, twirls you in front of the fire, and you can’t help but laugh. He joins you and it’s only when you tell him you’re dizzy that he can stop his spinning. And then, he makes you dizzier with another sweet kiss.

The snow is still falling, the world is asleep, but your home is alive with possibilities for the future, ones you can finally share with the love of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! For updates, giveaway info, and general thought process, join me!  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/CalsLaundry  
> Tumblr: calslaundry.tumblr.com  
> Discord: CalsLaundry#9094  
> Newgrounds: https://calslaundry.newgrounds.com/   
> Instagram: CalsLaundry  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/CalsLaundry


End file.
